Amalia y Yugo
by HellApoc
Summary: ( 18) Yugo pronto tendrá que marcharse del planeta y buscar uno nuevo para su pueblo, Pero Amalia no quiere que se vaya, no sin antes quedarse con un "recuerdo" para la posteridad.
1. La fiesta

En el reino sadida se esta llevando acabo una gran celebración y no era para menos pues es sin lugar a dudas el cumpleaños del rey sadida, todos los habitantes del reino fueron invitados al igual que los reyes y reinas por parte de los Doce, tanto como heroes y personajes ilustres de todas las razas esta es una fiesta por los mas espectacular

La fiesta se realiza en medio de la gran estatua al gran heroé del reino Sadida el gran lord tristepin, En frente de la estatua se coloca la mesa para los invitados de honor del rey, en medio se encuentra el Rey, a su Izq y en ese orden empezando por la princesa Amalia seguida por Yugo, y su padre, Eva, tristepin y sus hijos, luego Cleophee, Ruel y a la derecha del rey, el Principe y la corte del rey y amigos del principe

El lugar es iluminado con **l** uciernagas que vuelan libres sobre los invitados y en medio cuelga una gran bola de cristal con Vidrios de colores llenos de luciernagas dentro que al brillar iluminan el escenario, ademas de que la esfera gira arrojando su luz de colores por todos lados, las mesas de los invitados son redondas y perfectamente adornadas y decoradas, la comida era buffet asi que a las orillas hay 3 mesas contiguas de comidas de los 12 reinos para de bustacion de todos los gustos, la musica interpretada por reconocidos artistas, Todos reian ,platicaban y bailaban.

 **Amalia.-** Si me permites padre, iré al tocador de chicas (lo dice en tono amoroso y algo ansiosa)

 **Rey**.- ¡Adelante mi amor! (Le sonrie)

Amalia se levanta de la mesa de honor y pareciera que nadie le dio importancia y algunos ni cuenta se dieron, excepto yugo quien estaba a su lado, despues de un tiempo Amalia vuelve a la mesa pero estaba algo distinta, callada y apenas y se movia, cuando de repente de su corona sale una pequeña enredadera con una pequeña hoja al final que decia, _Te veo en mi habitación_ Yugo lo entendio todo, la que llego no era Amalia sino su muñeca, Entonces Yugo hace un portal bajo sus pies y otro lo mas lejos que pudo donde habia menos personas, para estar despues lejos de alli y cerca de su amada

Despues de haber burlado a todos en la fiesta, Yugo se encuentra en un lugar sin un alma cerca asi que usando sus portales se dirige hacia el balcón de su amada Amalia, Por fin llega al balcón desliza despacio la ventana para no hacer ruido, detras de si cierra la puerta del balcon, ya estando en la habitacion que esta en penumbras no logra casi nada, cierra sus ojos y busca a Amalia con su wakfu, y la encuentra rápidamente ella esta sentada en medio de su enorme cama real, con sus piernas en pocision de flor de loto, Amalia lo llama

 **Amalia.-** ¡Ven Yugo acercate! aqui estoy amor

 **Yugo.- ¡** Si, ya voy!

Yugo al oir su voz corre hacia ella sube a la cama, se coloca frente a ella y se coloca tambien en pocision del flor de loto

 **Yugo.-** ¿Que pasa amor? ¿te sientes mal?

 **(** lo abraza por el cuello, despues lo suelta lo toma de las manos y lo mira a los ojos, con voz amorosa y tranquila le dice)

 **Amalia.-** Yugo, ¿Te gustaria ser papá?

(Al escuchar esto, se queda atóníto y sorprendido, aunque en el fondo es algo que el deseaba, a pesar de ser tan joven, porque ambos estan perdidamente enamorados y lo mantienen en secreto)

 **Yugo.-** ¡Claro que me gustaria Amalia, formar una familia es lo que mas quisiera en el mundo, pero solo hay un problema

(Yugo baja la mirada, aprieta los puños, y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla)

 **Yugo.-** Aunque quisiera no podria embarazarte porque aún mi cuerpo es de un niño y no ha madurado, para cuando madure tú ya serás muy anciana.

(yugo romper a llorar y abraza a Amalia, ella le corresponde con un abrazo)

 **Amalia.-** No te preocupes mi amor, ya tengo la solución a nuestro problema

(Yugo se separa de ella, para frotarse los ojos, yugo deja de llorar, no da crédito a lo que Amalia esta diciendo)

 **Yugo.-** ¿Quéee? ¡Pero de que estas hablando!, eso es imposible, a menos queeee...

(Yugo por un minuto se quedo pensado)

-La verdad no se de que hablas Amalia.

(Amalia al ver la cara de desconcierto de Yugo, se rie)

 **Amalia.-** jajaja, bueno verás yugo, mientras estabas fuera, estuve en contacto con Nox, y bueno, obtuve esto de él

(Amalia se quita su corona real, que es una tiara con flores, Amalia cierra sus ojos y de la flor mas grande, se abre y en medio de sus petálos un pequeño frasco se asoma, pequeñito apenas del tamaño de la uña de un meñique)...CONTINUARÁ

 **EL CAPITULO 2 .. proximamente**


	2. Un sueño hecho realidad

Amalia y Yugo llegan a la fiesta tomados del brazo, los guardias del evento los ven entrar y le hacen reverencia los saludan cordial y respetuosamente, despues de pasar por un lado de ellos ambos guardias se miran el uno al otro y se preguntan ¿en que momento salieron? ¿tu los viste? el otro guardia levanta los hombros en señal de su desconocimiento,Amalia y Yugo caminan entre la multitud que bailaba en ese momento.

La música que sonaba era muy alegre ya que parecia que todos bailaban dando pequeños saltos y dando giros sobre si mismos, Amalia y Yugo se toman del brazo, la música parecia invitarlos a dar vueltas, a saltar y reir, Amalia y Yugo no pierden tiempo y se unen a la diversión del baile Las personas que asistian ven a la joven pareja bailando muy jovialmente que pronto ya formaban un circulo a su alrededor y aplaudian al ver a la jovial pareja bailar al ritmo de la música, no paso mucho para que otra pareja se uniera al baile, pronto el lugar estaba lleno de risas y felicidad.

La música alegre siguio despues de que nuestra pareja ya estuviera cansada, se dirijen hacia la mesa de honor y cada uno toma sus respectivos lugares, , ambos se sientan y se dan una gran sonrisa el uno al otro, hasta que una voz los interrumpe.

 **Eva.-** ¡Vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer!

 **Amalia.-** (sonando nerviosa) bueno esteee yooo

 **Eva.-** El truco de la muñeca no engaño a nadie,

 **Tristepin.-** tranquila Eva, ¡dejalos! son pésimos mintiendo.

Amalia y Yugo al escuchar esto tragaron saliva y se miraron

 **Amalia.-** bueno es queeee (mientras se enredaba su largo cabello en su dedo)

 **(** Yugo pensaba en que hacer si seguir ocultandolo o decirlo de una buena vez)

 **Yugo.-** ¡Esta bien lo admito! ¡Amalia y yo ya somos novios!

(dijo esto último en voz alta, que de no ser por la música que sonaba tan fuerte lo hubiera escuchado hasta el último sentado en la orilla de la mesa)

¡Ajaaaaa! (se escucho de repente un grito que vino de algún lugar cercano, de repente alguien salta por detras de ellos y pasando por encima de sus cabezas, cayendo del otro lado de la mesa, rápidamente se pone de pie, se da media vuelta y golpea la mesa con sus dos manos) ¡Lo sabia!

 **Cleophee.-** Siempre lo supe, ustedes dos tortolitos no podian engañar a esta sagaz guerrera

Cleophee en un aire victorioso estira la mano colocando su palma bocarriba, cuando de repente le cae en ella una pequeñas bolsa, que sonaban a monedas kamaz, cleophee sonrie de oreja a oreja y abre su bolsita para ver que hay estuviera su premio, por otro lado Ruel que se encontraba detras de nuestra pareja, no se encontraba muy contento, ya que habia perdido su apuesta con Cleophee. y los que habia apostado es quien de los dos haría primero publica su relación. y ya sabemos quien gano.

 **Amalia.-** y ¿ustedes ya lo sabian?

Eva Claro que lo sabiamos, solo que no queriamos presionarlos y para que ustedes mismos decidieran aceptarlo

(Al escuchar estas palabras Amalia se le llenan los ojos de emoción y abraza a Eva)

 **Amalia.-** Gracias amiga

 **Ruel.-** Incluso tu padre ya lo sabia.

 **Rey Sadida.-** ¡Ven aqui amor mio! (abraza a Amalia en un cariñoso y fraternal abrazo) No hay mayor felicidad para un padre que ver a sus hijos felices.

 **Amalia.-** (tambien lo abraza) Gracias papá

 **Rey Sadida.-** Ustedes ya tienen mi bendición

(al oir esto Amalia le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre, despúes suelta a su padre y voltea a ver a yugo, Amalia estira su mano al frente de él y abre su palma, luego Yugo empalma su mano con la suya para despues entrelazar sus dedos)

Todos sus amigos estan presenciando este momento, la expresión de la mayoria es de una sonrisa, otros pareciera que estuvieran al borde de las lágrimas

Amalia y Yugo ahi mismo donde estan sentados se acercan lentamente para darse un largo y tierno beso de amor,

En cuanto sus labios se han tocado todos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, los hijos de Eva y tristepin como intuyendo lo que pasaba le, comenzaron a lanzar flores, el hermano de la princesa era el que apaludia con mayor alegría y fuerza, su padre, dejaba de apaludir para secarse los ojos de la felicidad de ver a su hija, al haber encontrado al amor de su vida, que también le recordaba a él y a su difunta y amada esposa.

Cleophee y Eva quitan la mesa de enfrente y con un ademán los invitan a la pista de baile, para esto Tristepin siguiendo la petición de su amada Eva se dirije hacia los músicos para que tocarán algo romántico y lento

En ese momento comienza a sonar una musica como la habian solicitado, Eva y Cleophee yacen cada una a un lado de la pareja señalandoles con una leve reverencia de que pasaran a bailar, Amalia y Yugo escuchan la música, terminando de besarse ambos se levantan de sus sillas ya que no habia nada enfrente que les estorbara, juntos caminan tomados de la mano hacia el centro de la pista

En el trayecto, todos gritaban al unisono " _Vivan los novios"_ Por fin llegan y Yugo al ser mas bajito que ella la toma por las manos y bailan lento y suave

Desde ese momento la fiesta pareciera haberse convertido en fiesta de bodas, No tardaron en estar rodeados por los reyes y reinas de los otros reinos en felicitarlos y darles su bendición

Basta con decir que tuvieron aunque breve su "luna de miel"

 ** _PROXIMO parte 3.._**


	3. Los Doce mas uno

UN MES ANTES DE LA FIESTA DEL REY SADIDA

De nuevo el reino Sadida es sede de una nueva reunión en el complejo más seguro y oculto entre los reinos, un Domo bajo tierra que es una gran estanque y vivero de plantas de todo el mundo y que los amantes de las plantas en Sadida adoran tanto.

El asunto a tratar es, si los Selatropes, deberian habitar en este mundo ya que al ser la civilización mas antigüa y avanzada, y lo que esto podria significar

Los doce reyes y reinas del mundo, se encuentran debatiendo un único asunto si los Selatropes deben quedarse o irse.

La discusión empezó en la mañana ,ya es el crepusculo y no han llegado a un solo acuerdo las opiniones se encuentran divididas la mitad quiere que se quede y han expuesto los pros y contras de que esto sea asi, y tambien los que desean que se vayan con sus pros y contras, la idea de esto la propuso el mismo Yugo ya que consideraba que, tanto su tecnologia como el poder de su gente podria alterar el equilibrio de este mundo

Para esto los que defienden la idea de que se marchasen, mostraron en mapas espaciales la ubicación de planetas cerca ahi, donde su ancestral civilización podía prosperar y florecer nuevamente sin la influencia negativa de este planeta, ya que varios pueblos podrian aliarlos para que lucharan con ellos trayendo asi mas conflicto, aunque no rechazaban la idea de aceptarlos, hasta el dia que se hayan acabado las guerras y sus diferencias.

continuo esto, pero algo paso que dio un giro a esto

(La sala era un alboroto y solo se escuchaba gritos de ambos lados hasta que.. El mas viejo de los reyes levanto su mano para pedir la palabra, los demas muy cortesmente dejaron de discutir para escuchar al anciano)

 **Viejo rey.-** Hay 6 a favor y 6 en contra, pero solo falta el voto de un último rey...¿Que has decidido tú rey selatrop?

De nuevo la discusión no se hizo esperar sobre este nuevo argumento, Yugo por su lado se habia quedado en shock porque era cierto él era tambien un lider y un rey, asi que en su cabeza luchaban la idea de quedarse (por Amalia, sus amigos y las consecuencias de esto) o irse y darle un futuro prospero a su pueblo, hasta que, tomo aire, levanto la cebeza y hablo a los doce.

 **Yugo.-** En estos años que he estado con ustedes he conocido la felicidad, tuve un padre amoroso, a una mascota leal, conoci amigos y tambien tuvimos grandes aventuras, pero ahora que el despertar de mi pueblo esta cerca, los he convocado para saber su opinion de tener a un pueblo nuevo entre ustedes. Dado a que mi pueblo son niños y su corazon es noble e inocente, he tomado la decisión de llevarlos a un lugar seguro ,En verdad gracias por todo.

Terminando de decir estas ultimas, El consejo comienza a discutir, algunos contentos otros tristes, culpando a unos a otros, pero sin duda hay una persona a la que mas le dolio saber esto, Amalia

Amalia y Eva yacian escondidas entre las plantas y la vegentacion que rodeaba el complejo cuando de repente Amalia abraza a Eva y con sus ojos llorosos le dice

 **Amali -** ¡Lo voy a perder Evaaaa, Lo perderé para siempree!

Amalia llora desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amiga, Eva la abraza con cariño y coloca su cabeza contra la de ella, ambas están de rodillas en el suelo, Eva mientras abraza a su amiga tambien suelta una lágrima, en su interior siente un poco de odio hacia Yugo por hacerla sentir asi, pero por otro lado sabe que la decisión de Yugo no es fácil incluso para él

 **Amalia.-** ¡Eva yoooo.. lo amoo y el se tiene que ir...¿Porqueeee? ¿Evaaa?, ¿Acaso el me odia? El me queria y yo estaba tan ciegaaaa...

 **Eva.-** Descuida Amalia, Yugo no te olvidará de eso me encargo, Pero primero debemos vistar a un viejo amigo..

 **CONTINUA PRÓXIMO 4**


	4. Un viejo conocido

Una vez terminada la reunión de los doce, Amlia y Eva se quedaron allí hasta que el lugar quedo vacio, Amalia seguia abrazando a su amiga y llorando mientras ella la consolaba con sus abrazos y tiernas caricias, a la vez que pensaba en como solucionar eeto y hacer que Yugo se quede con ella o desistirlo de irse.

 **Eva.-** Amalia, ya verás que encontraremos una solución juntas, pero primero debemos vistar a un "amigo" que me debe un favor.

Amalia ya no lloraba ahora sollozaba

 **Amalia.-** ¿Siii? ¿y de quien se trata?

 **Eva.-** (le sonrié) lo sabràs cuando lleguemos

Amalia y Eva se disponen a salir del complejo, Eva va por delante, Amalia la sigue algo desanimada, se dirigen hacia los establo, procurando que nadie las estuviera viendo.

 **Amalia.-** ¿A donde vamos?

Eva se sube a su bestia mientras le da la mano a Amalia

 **Eva.-** Subete ya y no hagas mas preguntas de acuerdo

Amalia baja la mirada y se sube sin ver a Eva, mientras Eva le daba la mano para que se subiera, una vez las dos montadas, salen a todo galope del establo,, Amalia va agrrada de la cintura de Eva, mientras ella escuchaba como sollozaba y suspiraba por lo ocurrido.

Eva tomo un camino principal cuando subitamente se interna en el bosque, ali no habia camino y tendrian que ir mas despacio pero era la mejor opción para moverse sin ser vistas, despues de andar mucho tiempo, por fin el bosque termina y empieza un sendero que suben por el costado de una montaña, la subida es casi en vertical aunque el verde de las plantas, el color y olor de la zona les dijera que el lugar es hermoso, Por fin llegan casi a la cima donde habia una cueva, Una vez ahi Eva baja desmonta.

 **Eva.-** Ya llegamos

Eva ayuda a bajar a Amalia, Mira la cueva y le señala que heche un vistazo alrededor, desde alli se puede contemplar el reino sadida

 **Amalia.-** ¡Wow! La vista es bellisima!

Eva mira a Amalia con ternura por un momento parecia ser la de antes, Eva sin perder mas tiempo la toma de la mano y le dice

 **Eva.-** Si si, muy bonito muy bonito, ya tendrás tiempo para verlo luego, ¡Vamos Ven!

Entran en la cueva, que es bastante amplia y seca, no se ve que fuera habitada por animales

 **Amalia.-** ¿Estoy segura que nunca estuve en esta cueva?

 **Eva.-** Eso es porque apenas la descubrimos, Estaba bloqueada por una enorme piedra. ¡ya llegamos!

no habian avanzado ni 50 metros y ya habia antorchas iluminando la cueva, de repente el grito de unos hombres retumbó el lugar, Amalia al escuchar los gritos se escondio detras de su amiga, ella odia los lugares tan oscuros.

 **Guardia.-** ¡Alto ahi!, ¡esta es una zona restringida, un paso más y atacaremos!

 **Eva.-** Soy Evangeline, custodia y guardaespaldas de la princesa Amalia y vengo acompañando a su majestad La princesa Amalia

Los guardia se desconciertan al escuchar que un integrante de la famila real estuviece en un lugar como ese.

 **Guardia.- ¡** Muestrate!

Amalia y Eva avanzan hacia los guardias, Varios soldados ocras y sadida se encuentran en posicion de ataque, Los guardias inmediatamente al ver de que se trataba de la princesa enseguida bajaron las armas, pidieron una disculpa e hicieron reverencia.

Las chicas avanzan y llegan hasta el último de los hombres que era el capitán de la guardia un guerrero sadida.

 **Capitán.-** Princesa Amalia, señorita Eva.

 **Eva.-** ¡Señora Eva! -inquirio molesta-

 **Capitán.-** Siempre es bien recibida aqui su majestad, El dijó que las estaba esperando, no ha dejado de llamarlas y que dice ustedes vendrián por algo que el posee., No las haré perder mas su tiempo ¡Tengan!

El capitan mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca un pañuelo de seda, Con el pañuelo sobre su palma, comienza a destaparlo para descubrir un pequeño frasquito apenas del tamaño de un meñique

Frente a ellos no habia mas que una pared de robustas raices que sellaban el piso las paredes y el techo, con apenas pequeños agujeros por donde entrace el aire

 **Capitán.-** El loco Nox, es peligroso no quiere visitas, tambien dijo que esto es en respuesta a los deseos ocultos de la princesa.

Eva toma el pañuelo y observa el pequeño frasquito, enseguida Amalia se aproxima y ambas lo obervan, notan lo pequeño que es, Eva lo guarda en su bolso, Despues de agradecer al capitán por su atención, el resto de los guardias le hacen reverencia en su camino a la salida, Una vez afuera una enorme roca rodeada de raices bloquea la entrada a la cueva, despues nacen plantas para camuflagear la entrada con el entorno.

 **Eva.-** ¿Que es eso de deseos ocultos? ¿creí que nos contabamos todo?

Amalia se queda sorprendida y contesta tambien algo molesta, pensando en que ella tambien tiene algo que reclamarle

 **Amalia.-** Claro que te cuento todo ¿Una cueva secreta? ¿ahora tomamos prisioneros?, ¿que mas me ocultas Eva?

Ambas amigas se miran con desaprobación, el sentimiento de desconfianza es mutuo...

 **Proximo continua 5..**


	5. Brutal sinceridad

Mil disculpas por la demora, En verdad agradezco su paciencia.

GRACIAS

Nuestras amigas se encontraban viendosé a la cara directamente, en su cara se veía el descontento y el enojo, pero ninguna se atrevería de ponerle un dedo encima a la otra en honor a su larga amistad, pero lo que si podían hacer era usar sus palabras y esas duelen mas que los golpes.

 **Amalia.-** ¿Porqué me has traido aquí? Cuentamé todo quiero saberlooo..

 **Eva.-** ¿y tu porqué te sigues guardando cosas? ¿es que acaso ya no confias en mi?

-Dice esto en tono suave mientras se lleva una mano a en medio de su pecho.

 **Amalia.-** No es eso, es solo queeee...

Amalia baja la mirada como buscando una salida o quiza una respuesta.

 **Eva.-** ¡lo ves! alli ahi algo que quiere salir y no lo dices, Amalia soy tu mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti, sabes que tus secretos se irán conmigo a la tumba.

Amalia voltea a ver a Eva

 **Amalia.-** No sé si pueda decirtelo es queee.. Puedes pensar mal de mi yyyy...

Eva mira a Amalia algo timida y sabe que en el fondo, ella necesita un voto de confianza, la confidencialidad entre ambas a sido tan abierta que pareciera que cada chica es el diario personal de la otra, asi que..

 **Eva.-** De acuerdo no más misterios, ¿quieres saber el porqué de la cueva? y ¿que hacemos con Nox ahi dentro?

Los ojos de Amalia se abrieron de par en par, a Amalia se le ve mucho mas contenta, Eva ya tiene su atención.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Si siiii cuentamelo todo¡ Ahhh ¡Como en los viejos tiempos una historia!

Eva da un suspuro y toma aire para empezar.

 **Eva.-** Bueno todo empezó cuando derrotamos, bueno Yugo y Adamai lo lograrón, entonces después de la muerte de mi amado tristepin, yo estaba llena de tristeza y de coraje, procedimos a arrestarlo, pero en eso se habia teletransportado, tiempo después lo encontraron en esta cueva donde estamos ahora y todo gracias a unos exploradores que aún lo buscaban por el reino, Cuando me informan de su paradero, me fui armada, con los ojos anti magia, para que no volviera a escaparse, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cuando me disponía a llevarlo a un juicio por sus crimenes, Me dijo con estas palabras " _El volverá, frente a su imagen hablará, luego lo salvarás_ " Le dí un ultimatum, y decidi creerle aunque todos lo daban por muerto, yo no perdi esa esperanza, hasta que un dia pasó, y el resto ya lo sabes Amalia.

Amalia al oir esto se queda sorprendida y como a pesar de haber perdido fisicamente a su amor, ella no perdio la esperanza de volverlo a ver aunque eso la hubiera podido haber llevado a la locura o a la soledad, aun asi ella creyo en las palabras de Nox.

Eva continua

 **Eva.-** Te juro Amalia que de tanto esperarlo, oia su voz en el aire, escuchaba sus pisadas en el suelo, e incluso veia su sombra y su silueta entre los bosques...Por eso cuando te ví que te pusiste asi de triste, sabia que talvez Nox tendria algunas palabras para ti...(Amalia al escuchar esto se le humedecen los ojos y lleva sus manos a su pecho) Yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi, Me doleria tanto verte triste todo el tiempo porque eres como una hermana para mi.

Amalia se acerca a Eva y la abraza,

 **Amalia.-** Gracias por tus palabras y yo tambien te quiero Eva.

Se vuelven a abrazar pero este abrazo duro más como si se perdonasen por las palabras y la forma en que se trataron entre si.

 **Amalia.-** Bueno Eva ahora me toca a mi, y la verdad es sobre mis deseos ocultos y es queeee, bueno, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me emocioné tanto por ti pero muy en el fondo tambien queriá ser madre, despues nacen tus hijos y fue alli cuando realmente quise ser madre, al verte tan alegre, rodeada de amor de tus hijos pequeños y del amor de tristepin, bueno y es que un día, hablé con Yugo para dejar de cuidarnos y que intentaramos tener a nuestro hijo y por mucho tiempo no paso nada, cuando Yugo se dio a la tarea de investigar a acerca de su propia especie, se dio cuenta, lo que siempre sospecho, que los selatrops alcanzan la madurez sexual Cerca de los 100 años, y el apenas tenia 20, asi que fue algo duro para nosotros y para cuando el pudiera fecundarme, yo ya estaria muy anciana..

Un día me dijo que lo mejor es que me buscará a alguien con quien si pudiera formar una familia, pero yo le decía que no me importaba nadie mas, que siempre lo amaré, hasta que me enteré gracias unos espias que planeaba una reunión secreta con los 12, asi que ya sabes lo que paso luego Eva, Pero ... ¿Porque se va?...¿No lo entiendo?.

 **Eva.-** Si me permites, Creo que Yugo sabe lo mucho que deseas ser madre, y la sola idea de verte con tu sueño sin cumplir seria algo duro para ambos, no poder concebir a su hijo, pero sabes, creo que este frasquito es la respuesta a tu problema, ¿pero como funciona?

En eso se mueve la roca que tapaba la entrada a la cueva y el capitán que les habia dado el frasco sale al exterior, Amalia y Eva ven curiosas como la roca se mueve para dejar espacio a que pase una persona por un costado, el capitán sale corriendo a encontrarse con las chicas.

 **Capitán.-** Menos mal que no se han ido aún, Nox me dijo que les dijera esto, "solo funcionara a solas y en completa oscuridad, cuando la luna este llena, el ser amado debe beberlo" bueno eso es todo, gracias por no haberse ido, me evitaron la odisea de buscarlas, con su permiso alteza.

reverenció levemente a la princesa sin dar media vuelta entro de nuevo en la cueva, para despues quedar de nuevo oculta.

 **Eva.-** ¡Eso es! ¡es muy fácil, la luna llena será casi en un mes!, los dos a solas eso habla de estar en completa privacidad, en donde no haya luz mas que la de la luna y el ser amado es Yugo obviamente!

 **Amalia.-** ¡tienes razón ademas ni padre cumple años en luna llena! hay es cuando debe pasar, ese será nuestro día!

lo dijo con voz segura y llena de optimismo.

 **Eva.-** El único detalle es que Yugo no se vaya antes de la luna llena, pero yo sé que lograrás convencerlo de que se quede unos dias mas ¿cierto Amalia?

 **Amalia.-** ¡Claro que si!, de eso yo me encargo

 **Eva.-** Bueno entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay una gran fiesta que organizar, a Yugo debemos asegurarnos que no se vaya a ir todavia.

Amalia y Eva se abrazan dandosé palmaditas, y nunca se habia visto a dos chicas tan contentas y llenas de optimismo.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Ah casi lo olvido!

 **Eva.-** ¿Que cosa?

Amalia toma unas flores de un rosal cercano dos pequeñas y una mas grande, con ayuda de sus poderes las enraiza y las une a su tiara, Amalia cuerra los ojos y se concentra en la mayor y le pide a Eva

 **Amalia.-** ¿Podrias colocar el frasquito en el interios de la flor (Eva lo saca de su bolso sin sacarlo del pañuelo y con mucho cuidado lo toma con sus dedos, lo coloca dentro, para despues la flor cerrarse y proteger el frasco

 **Amalia.-** Odiaria tener que olvidarlo o perderlo, asi siempre estara cerca de mi

 **Eva.-** ¡Buena idea!

Y asi pasó, Amalia pasó tiempo con Yugo, le oculto el hecho de que lo habia espiado pero le contó sobre el cumpleaños de su padre, y que la ayudara a organizarlo cosa que Yugo aceptó complacido, Amalia disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, Por su parte Eva hacia los preparativos de la fiesta con ayuda de sus demas amigos, esta sería una gran fiesta y no solo la del Rey, sino la noche de su mejor amiga.

 **CONTINUA CAPITULO FINAL**


	6. La noche esperada (Contenido sexual)

Una vez que Amalia se quito su tiara , tomó el pequeño frasco y se los mostro a Yugo, ambos estaban sentados de frente en una habitación oscura, Yugo con los ojos aún cerrados y viendo a Amalia atraves de la **energia** de wakfu, logró distinguir el pequeño objeto

 **Yugo.-** ¿Que es eso Amalia?

Amalia lo sostiene en sus palmas y respira suave

 **Amalia.-** Esto amor, es lo que nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro deseo, Por eso te pregunto, de nuevo ¿Quieres ser papá?

Yugo toma de las manos con cuidado a Amalia haciendo que el frasquito quedara dentro del espacio en sus manos

 **Yugo.-** Claro que lo deseo, amor pero lo que no entiendo es como nos va a ayudar

 **Amalia.-** yo si se

Yugo la observa curioso

 **Yugo.-** ¿y como exactamente?

Amalia se le dibuja una sonrisa algo picara

(Explica a yugo el contenido del frasco)

 **Yugo.-** Ohh vaya ¡Interesante!

 **Amalia.-** buenooo.. primero debes demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres

 **Yugo.-** ahhh eso es fácil

Yugo en un movimiento rápido besa los labios de Amalia y ella le corresponde tambien, el beso fue tan lindo, primero se besaron despacio apenas y sus labios se rozarón, luego ya se encontraban dandose un beso mas largo y calido, para despues estar abrazados besandose y acariciando el cuerpo del otro, hasta que de repente terminan de besarse.

 **Yugo.-** ¿y ahora?

Amalia usa una voz mas seductora

 **Amalia.-** Ahora debes demostrarme cuanto me deseas

Yugo con una sonrisa en su boca y como ya se le habia hecho costumbre era un experto en darle placer a Amalia, este la mira con ojos libidinosos

 **Yugo.-** Como ordene su majestad

Yugo no pierde tiempo ahi mismo donde esta amalia, yugo le acaricia los muslos tocando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho donde haciendo una leve presión le indica que se recueste, Amalia sonrojada se deja caer suavemente sobre su espalda y con sus piernas sin estirar, yugo le dice al oido palabras tiernas, mientras le sopla en su oido, esto pone a Amalia con la piel erizada de nervios y excitación.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Ohhh si mas abajo Yugo maaas!

Yugo baja sus mano llegando a su pelvis, recorre sus dedos sobre ella llegando porfin a sus labios, Amalia se muerde los labios al sentir los dedos gruesos y delicados de yugo sobre ella, yugo la recorre un poco hacia arriba hasta rozar y sentir su clitoris, Amalia al sentir sus dedos alli deja escapar un leve gemido, Mientras el comienza a rozarla despacio usando dos de sus dedos en movimiemtos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Amalia con sus puños se aferra a la sábana, Ahora ella gime mas continuamente, Ella se va mojando más y más, Además yugo se va excitando mas al ver a Amalia disfrutarlo tanto.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Ahhhh Mmph! ¡Usa tu lengua Yugo! ¡Por favor!

Dice esto Amalia con sus ojos cerrados y con su voz quebrandose, el clitoris de Amalia se encuentra tan resaltado y erecto, que el minimo roce la hace gemir.

Yugo sin perder tiempo introduce en su vagina dos de sus gruesos dedos mientras Amalia suelta un grito ahogado, al sentirse llena con sus dedos dentro, Mientras con sus dedos entran y salen de ella y tambien hace criculos y golpea sus paredes con ellos, Yugo acerca su lengua a su clitoris y comienza a rozarla suavemente y en circulos despues usando la punta de su lengua le lame la corona de su clitoris, Amalia se encuentra tan mojada que ya quiere ser penetrada, En eso recuerda el pequeño frasco

Amalia con sus brazos temblorosos saca de su tiara el frasquito y se lo entrega a Yugo

 **Amalia.-** ¡Ahora Yugo! ¡tomalo!

Yugo se separa de ella y toma el frasco, y lo bebe.

Yogo detiene lo que estaba haciendo, Amalia levanta la cabeza para ver los efectos del wakfu liquido, Al terminar de ingerirlo, Amalia previamente le habia dicho los riesgos de ingerirlo y de que se trataba todo, a lo que Yugo acepto aún conociendo los riesgos el premio bien valdria la pena.

(Energia wakfu pura en estado liquido, La energia Wakfu fluye en todas la criaturas vivientes, pero al concentrarse y dirigirse correctamente en dosis milimetricas puede hacer que los cuerpo se desarrollen por un corto periodo, demasiada energia destruiria a cualquiera al ser imposible contenerla, los objetos inanimados no se ven afectados, solo los seres vivos, Una vez terminado el ciclo de absorción el cuerpo anfitrión lo expulsará de algún modo u otro, su retención provoca la muerte)

El efecto es inmediato, los brazos y piernas de yugo comienzan a estirarse, sus músculo se desarrollan rapidamente, su voz se vuelve mas grave y gruesa, además de una sorpresa para Amalia la aguarda debajo de sus pantalones, este desarrollo le causo csoquilleo y picazon, la ropa que lleva ahora le quedo corta, su camisa ahora le ajusta y sus shorts ahora le aprietan sus muslos, ademas de que yugo siente un gran bulto entre sus piernas, Lo que quedo de el, fue un yugo adolescente, el momento en donde se alcanza la madurez sexual (fisiológica)

Amalia lo ve y queda asombrada por el cambio tan increible de yugo, ahora no hay tiempo que perder el efecto es breve a si que Amalia separa sus piernas, el momento a llegado.

Amalia le dice sonrojada, excitada y muy emocionada por sentir a Yugo dentro de ella aunque fuera por breve tiempo.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Date prisa Yugo el efecto es breve!

Yugo escucha a Amalia, pero antes de que ella le dijera algo el ya se habia quitado sus shorts para ver los cambios en él, Lo que ve es que su pene es mucho mas largo y grueso, yugo lo toca y lo examina, y piensa que entonces es asi como sera cuando crezca ¡Wow!

Yugo responde y se dirige a ella de inmediato, con su pene erecto, Amalia se encuentra con sus piernas separadas y yugo esta sobre ella, Yugo toma su pene y lo dirige hacia su vagina, con su cabeza entra en ella, Amalia grita de placer, ya que a Amalia le duele, y su cavidad es muy estrecha, Amalia abraza a Yugo por la espalda, mientras ambos gimen al sentirse el uno al otro.

 **Amalia.-** ¡Yugo recuerda! ¡Tienes que venirte rápido, ¡esto es algo que los dos estabamos esperando! ¡Date prisa!

Yugo asiente con la cabeza, ahora Yugo la esta penetrando mas rápidamente, cada vez que lo hace siente algo increible , no puede describirlo pero se siente tan bien, además de que Amalia esta tan apretada y húmeda que facilita la penetración, Amalia mientra gime y jadea siente el grueso del pene de Yugo dentro de ella como palpita y la llena cada centimetro.

Despues de estar asi un tiempo Yugo le dice que se siente cansado, Amalia le dice que ahora es su turno, Se dan media vuelta quedando ahora Yugo bocarriba Amalia es quien ahora esta encima, Amalia toma el pene de el y se sienta en el, esto la hace gritar y gemir, recarga sus manos contra el pecho de yugo, luego conienza a subir y bajar sus caderas, Amalia gime con mas intensidad al sentir a Yugo mas profundo que hace un momento, Amalia se quita su pequeña blusa quedando sus senos al aire, Yugo los ve y los toca, esto excita mas a Amalia y monta con mas velocidada a Yugo

De repente y sin previo aviso Yugo siente una fuerte contracción dentro de el que lo hace contraerse y gemir, es su orgasmo y acaba de venirse dentro de Amalia, ella de repente siente un liquido caliente y espeso entrando en ella, mira la cara de Yugo se da cuenta de que acaba de terminar.

Yugo jadea despues de ese intenso orgasmo, y Amalia lo mira contenta

 **Ambos.-** ¡Lo logramos!

se rien despues de decir estas palabras, el efecto del frasco se hace sentirnen yugo, provicandole mareos y nauseas,, se levanta semidesnudo de la cama y se dirige corriendo al balcón, Amalia intenta detenerlo para que se dirija al baño, pero ya es tarde, Vomito por el balcón. Amalia lo mira envuelta en las sabanasy desnuda, una vez que termino, el cuerpo de yugo comienza a volver a la normalidad, Amalia se acerca a él y lo abraza.

Amalia.-¡Lo hiciste bien y me gusto!

Se abrazan, despues se visten y se dirigen hacia la fiesta del padre de Amalia (ver capitulo 2)

Dos meses despúes

Todos los conocidos de Yugo se encuentran en el Hangar de la nave Selatrop, que se encuentra lista para partir hacia su nuevo planeta y hogar, Reyes y reinas de los doce estan alli de su lado izquierdo , sus amigos y conocidos de su lado Derecho, junto a la nave formando un pasillo de personas, hasta la compuerta de la nave que se encuentra abierta

Primeros pasan los mas pequeños Selatrops despidiendose de todos, mientras le arrojan peralos de flores, duespe le siguen los mas crecidos como yugo, al final y cerrando la fila el rey selatrop Yugo, este pasa saludando y despidiendose de cada nuno de los reyes y de la gente que conoce y que ama, algunos lo despuden con una sonrisa otros lloran mientras lo hacen.

Al final la última persona junto a la compuerta, es la princesa Amalia, Sin decirse una palabra se dan un abrazo y un tierno beso.

 **Yugo.-** ¡Siempre estarás en mi corazón!

 **Amalia.-** ¡y tú en el mio!

 **Yugo.-** ¡Gracias por todo Amalia! Pero ya me tengo que ir

 **Amalia.-** Lo sé

Yugo camina hacia adentro de la nave, se da media vuelta y mira a todos mientra la compuerta comienza a cerrarse, Yugo les grita a todos los mucho que los quiere y promete volver tan pronto se hayan establecido, sus amigos le cirresponde, lo mucho que lo quieren y lo van a extrañar, finalmente la comperta se ha cerrado, la naver comienza a despegarse del suelo cada vez mas y mas, cuando de repente se va alejando hacia el cielo y el espacio exterior.

Eva se acerca a Amalia y levanta hacia el cielo viendo alejarse la nave

 **Eva.-** Crei que estarias bañana en lágrimas, pero veo que lo has llevado muy bien, veo que no sabremos de Yugo en un buen tiempo

 **Amalia** Yo creo que no

Amalia se lleva una mano a su vientre y se acaricia suavemente.

FIN


End file.
